gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mountain Kingdom
The Mountain Kingdom (Othrasia in the Norsan tongue, and Antara to the Avallani) is an ancient land, whose borders have remained fixed for millenia. In the First Age , it was a part the Avallani Empire. During the Great Norsan War, as the Norsans pushed their way westwards, it became a part of the Norsan Empire. The Norsans who eventually dwelt there, led by King Tythran, became disenchanted with the war, and offered peace with the Avallani. As the war became more brutal, the Tythrani entered a formal alliance with the Elves. The Elves taught the Tythrani magic, and together, along with the Dwarves , they defeated the rest of the Norsans. Othrasia become one of the last of the Norsan kingdoms. Tythran and his heirs ruled from the majestic mountain-top city of Hytheria. The lesser Giants, their offspring, were banished from the cities, and made their homes in their valleys and hills, as was normal in Norsan society. The Tythrani enjoyed centuries of peace and isolation, only leaving their realm to trade with the Elves. They became increasingly skilled in the magical arts, and their cities grew tall and majestic. They created many magical works, and legend says they created the Essaru, the bird-like creatures who make their home in The Mountain Kingdom, as messengers and spies. Towards the end of the Second Age , the Mannish folk arrived. Men of Dernian stock migrated westwards, seeking a home far from the Death Queen. Many pretty kingdoms were founded on the way, Dernian cities which would eventually unite into the great nation of Gorgoza. But another tribe, led by the great Chieftain Allekahatti, arrived in Othrasia. The Kahattu encountered the Tythrani, and thought them gods. The Norsans, intrigued by the Mannish Folk, and their adoration, did not banish the intruders. Instead, they granted them land by the sea. The Kahattu were not to intrude upon the mountains, and would be slain if caught near the cities of the Norsans. In return, the Mannish-Folk could run their own lives in the coastal cities. The Kahattu, in tribute and gratitude to their new 'Gods,' built a hugh and magnificent ziggurat, the Ak'ra, at the base of the mountains, below the great city of Hytheria. Eventually, a city grew around the Ziggurat, and it became the great city of Ak'Ra-Por (Araphor). The Norsans helped the humans to fight against High-King Gor-Gonash, keeping them from being assimilated by the nation of Gorgoza. The Norsans grew to enjoy the worship of the Kahattu. They began to demand tribute, and to impose their will. They occasionally sent Heralds to the Ak'ra, to give commands to the Priests, and therefore to the kings. The Men became more servile, and had less and less freedom. The priests, as speakers of the Gods, grew more powerful than the kings. Eventually, Emushir, the High Priest, seized power. He formed an army of the religious and the zealous, and started a brutal civil war. The war was brutal, and long, but eventually King Othrak III was slain, and Emushir became Priest-King. The Mountain Kingdom became known as Ansharakur (Holiest of Lands). Over the centuries, Ansharakur became a belligerent and aggressive theocracy. They repeatedly invaded their peaceful neighbour, Mikaans , trying to impose the rule of the Tythrani. They closed their great ports, banished non-believers, and persecuted the Essaru (whose claims of being created by the Tythrani appalled the priesthood). Eventually, at the end of the Third Age , change came. Asathys, King of the Tythrani sired one of many half-Norsan children with a human priestess. Umukar Half-God was born of the union. Umukar, knowing the true nature of the 'gods,' vowed to overhrow the theocracy. Over the decades he built a vast army; humans who had grown weary of the oppression, Essaru who sought an end to persecution, and even giants. They stormed the capital, and slew the High-Priest. The Tythrani, angry at the slaying of their own priesthood, bombarded Araphor with sorcery, killing thousands of soldiers, destroying buildings threatening to wipe-out the Kahattu. Umukar ascended the mountain alone, and challenged Asathys to personal combat. According to legend, the battle lasted for a week and a day. Whatever the truth, Umukar was victorious, and slew Asathys. From that point on, the Norsans agreed to never again interfere with the Kahattu. The Kahattu were granted complete independence, and were given all the lowlands as their domain. The desecendants of Umukar would rule as monarchs of the Kingdom, but would have no jurisdiction over the Essaru, and would not be permitted to ascend the mountains of the Tythrani. During the Fourth Age, The Mountain Kingdom underwent frequent periods of isolationism. The Chaso Scourge barely affected the small Kingdom, mostly due to the magic and machinations of the Tythrani. They successfully repelled the Valçak hordes, and numerous other enemies. The aggression of their neighbours forced them to look westwards and southwards for allies, and they formed a small but powerful navy. Mountain Kingdom trading ships were a common sight aruond Avallonia and Shandara , and even as far as Aduni and Gormonia . In the fifth age , the Kingdom found itself frequently attacked by Lyxaan. Thought its mountainous borders have so far protected it, The Mountain Kingdom is growing more and more concerned. Many of its citizens are turning away from the Toltoni (after being exposed to them by the Avallani) and are returning to worship of the Tythrani. The eastern borders heavily fortified, and they have formed a defensive pact with Adarni and Shandara. Their focus now is entirely to the west, and they are considering trade agreements with the Atlanteans. Cities 'Ak'Ra-Por (Araphor)-' The capital city of The Mountain Kingdom. It is built around the huge and splendid Ak'Ra, the great ziggurat of the Second Age. It is built in the same style of the Tythrani cities; squat, white marble buildings, huge squares, and high columns. The Mat-Esharru (The People's Palace), built opposite the Ak'ra, is the home of the ruling monarchs of the land. 'Joran- '''This great port town was the first city built by the Kahattu, and originally served as the capital. Following the usurption of the throne by Emushir, the capital was moved to Araphor, and remained there. The old royal fortress, the Aabadur, sits on a high rock, rising from the sea and connected to the town by a narrow stone bridge. The city is built in the typical Dernian style, with stepped-buildings made from dark grey stone. The lower city is a necropolis, carved from the rocks themselves. It s a huge port, and home to the Mountain Kingdom navy. '''Hytheria-' Few humans have seen the Tythrani capital, 3000 metres high, built atop the great mountain Hal-Astar. The city is ancient, and is carved from the finest white marble. The buildings are built for the Norsans, and dwarf the Mannish-Folk, though in truth most are only one or two stories high. The exception is the imposing Ozethyian-Spire, a 40-story high, thin, spiralling tower, built from magic, and the home of Othytrak, the king of the Tythrani. From here he can watch afar, and send his loyal Essaru abroad as messengers and spies. Umukur's Ascent is an incredibly long staircase which spirals up the mountain, starting form the Ak'Ra in Araphor, and culminating in Hytheria. It is made of white marble, and is lined with apple trees, and white arches. It is, however, enchanted with magical traps, and can only be ascended with permission from the Tythrani. Geography '''Hurazaka Babadura, Babadura Mountains- '''These mountains start in Lyxaan in the north, and bisect the Mountain Kingdom. There is one Ugallu city in the north. The southern peaks are home to the three cities of the Khammi Dwarves. The mountains are also home to the Aba-Zanu, hostile rock creatures who prey on unwary travellers. '''Hurazaka Abadanna, Abaddana Mountains- '''These mountains make up the south, east and west border of the Mountain Kingdom. There are numerous Essaru cities here, perched on the highest peaks, and two smaller Tythrani cities. The southern faces are heavily fortified, though most of the fortifications are abandoned, as the Mannish-Folk have agreed to leave the highlands to the Norsans. Wild Mountains giants and ogres also roam the northern foothills. '''Hurazaka Tythranu, Tythranu Mountains- '''This central mountain range is home to the Tythrani, and is off-limits to all the Mannish-Folk. Hytheria is located here, as are three other smaller Tythrani cities. Races *Tythrani *Gudyrani- Great Men (Half-Tythrani) *Kahattu *Essaru *Khammi Dwarves *Ugallu *Rabawani- Giant *Yarywani- Half-Giants (Ogres) Groups People Category:Ulvaya Category:Mountain Kingdom Category:Countries